


Never let him stand between us

by NinaVale



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, some graphic descriptions of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaVale/pseuds/NinaVale
Summary: Winter's father never approved of her marrying a mare huntsman and an ex-bandit, so he decides to make a move, using Winter's absence and Qrow's anxiety over his semblanceBased on conversation from Tumbrl crossposted on tumbrl and soon on ff.net as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaNogitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNogitsune/gifts).



Winter made a last once-over through her things, checking her belongings with a list she held in her hand. The mission she was going for wasn’t going to last long, few days-the General said- she did not need much and packed lighter than usual…

“You call this lighter?” she heard the incredulous voice of her husband coming from the door. She let out a sigh.

“I like to be prepared for unexpected” she said, finally closing her backpack “things happen on missions. Even the easiest ones”

Qrow grimaced at the word, but said nothing. There was no arguing with that statement and he knew it. She pulled the rucksack over her back and stuck the list in her pocket.

“Well, I guess it’s time to be off” she said “I still have to do some last check-ups and the report to the General. No time like the present”

She walked past Qrow but not without stopping to give him a small peck on the cheek

“Be good” she said “and try not to make a mess or blow up the house”

He scoffed at her

“I’m always tidy when I work” he said. She smirked and crossed her arms

“Really?” she asked “because last time I came to your workshop you were all in soot, polish and dust and I couldn’t wash those stains off my shirt”

“You were the one hugging me” he answered “nobody was forcing you, you know?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, yeah” she said “you are a total hot mess; but I really have to go now. I’ll see you in few days”

“See ya” he answered. She then turned around and walked away, her mind instantly focusing on her next task.

* * *

Qrow let out a small, relaxed sigh as he sat down on the couch. It has been two days since Winter left, and while he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it when she was there; it was nice to have a bit of free time and be able to dedicate all of it to cleaning his scythe and upgrading it. As well as just sitting down and watching tv or play games. Not like he couldn’t do any of those things when Winter WAS there, she even often joined him or helped him out but…it was good to have some alone time. He closed his eyes and reached for the remote, wanting to check what was on the TV when there was a knock on the door. Surprised he ran through the list of people who could have wanted something from him but the school year was still on and Ruby and Yang were at Beacon, Ozpin would have called him via scroll, and Tai would have given a warning as well if he wanted to visit. Qrow concluded it could have been some bugger or other, so he elected to ignore the knocking and switched on the TV in hopes that the person will go away. To his charging it did not happen, as the shrill sound of bell sounded through the house. Sighing deeply he got up and walked up to the door, looking through the small hole. He stepped away, shocked when he saw a middle-aged man in Atlesian military grab on the other side. His heart went into a mad race and his gut clenched. His thoughts ran straight to Winter. Did something happen to her? Did she need his assistance?

‘Calm down, Qrow’ he told himself 'she’s fine. She’s a specialist in every definition of the word. She is more than capable of taking care of herself. This has probably nothing to do with her mission. Maybe they’re just delivering something for her’

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Yes?” he asked, his voice only slightly betraying the anguish he still felt.

“Mr. Branwen?” asked the man, his voice calm and professional, but there was a strange tone in it. A tone Qrow did not like at all.

 _This is not good._ Said a voice in his head, but he shushed it down.

“Yes” he confirmed “and you would be?”

“Major Azure Twiggenstein” saluted the man, clicking his boots as he straightened forward. There was a silence for a while. Major Twiggenstein went back to his previous pose, his military persona wavering a bit as he did so.

“Mr Branwen” he said “it is not easy for me to say, sir but I am coming with bad news”

Qrow’s heart skipped a beat once more and he felt his hand shake. He already suspected what it was about,but the fool that he was, he still tried to cling to hope. Maybe it was about something else, maybe it was about Jimmy or maybe Winter was just detained or caught a cold.

“It is unfortunate” continued Major “but Miss Schn…your wife has tragically passed away on her mission. Her airship got ambushed by a Nevermore”

The world spun around and Qrow had to lean against the door frame in order not to fall to his knees.

“N-no” he uttered, his voice pleading as he shook his head. It couldn’t be true! It couldn’t! “it…it was a simple mission!” he argued “there must be some mistake!”

“I am very sorry, but I’m afraid it is all true” said Twiggenstein “here is the official letter” he added passing a white envelope to Qrow, who immediately recognized it. He had seen Winter receive those from time to time, and he saw some on Jimmy’s desk. He tore it open. Inside was a letter. A thick, heavy piece of official paper. It bore the Atlas Kingdom’s watermark.

 _Dear Mr. Branwen-_ it read

_The Atlas Military and Kingdom express regret because of your loss. It affects all of us as in Specialist Schnee we have lost one of our own. Her skill, nobility and dedication will be greatly missed. She was an exploratory Huntress and soldier. Our hearts can never be whole again._

_The memorial service shall be held within few days, and she shall be awarded a Golden Medal of Honour for her service. We hope that in a small way it would lessen your pain, and bring you a small semblance of comfort; as you will know that she shall be forever remembered, esteemed and set as an example for the future generations._

_We join you in your grief and once more express our regret.._

He did not read it till the end. His vision has become too blurry. He felt so strange, so empty. A while ago his heart was in a mad race but now it seemed to have stopped beating at all. He started at the letter, at the elegant mark, and the neat writing in silver print. He saw the words but could not understand them fully, not yet. Twiggenstein stood before him, a look of pity on his face.

“If it makes it any better, sir” he said “it wasn’t anyone’s mistake. Not least your wife’s. It was…just bad luck. These things happen”

These words were meant to be a comfort, but for Qrow they were like a death sentence. His world has already fallen around him when he read that letter, but now? Even those ruins started to fall apart. There was nothing left. It all felt like some sort of bad dream but at the same time it felt real. Deep down he just knew he wasn’t asleep. That this was reality.

“I…I think I should be going” said the Major “I…have other duties to attend to. I am very sorry, but Military does not stop. We cannot stop even in wake of such tragic loss. Goodbye Mr. Branwen, and once again I am very sorry for your loss”

With that he saluted again and turning on his heel, marched away. Qrow nodded mechanically, but it was more out of habit; he barely registered what the man said to him. Everything felt as if it was coming through the water. He stood on the porch for a while longer, he didn’t feel grief, sadness nor anger. He was just numb and cold…he didn’t know what he wanted, he didn’t know what to think. He knew he couldn’t go back home though. He couldn’t go back inside, where all their memories were, where he could still smell her and sense her presence. The sole though of it was nauseous.  Strangely he didn’t want to go to a bar either, like he would have done in the past or in any other situation. He just couldn’t. He knew that no matter how much he would drink, that even if he drunk himself unconscious he would never be able to banish these memories and feelings. And he could also see Winter, watching him with sadness and disappointment and he could not bear it when she looked at him like that. No, he couldn’t go to the bar. He needed a break, maybe a walk. He forced his body to move, pushing away from the door, the letter falling out of his hand. But he neither cared nor noticed. He couldn’t even be bothered about where he was going. It didn’t matter. He just needed to get away. He went down from the porch and onto the path that led into the woods. He walked past the trees aimlessly, memories replaying before his eyes. He saw Winter as she was before she left. He heard her teasing words again and felt her lips press against his cheek. Tears welled up in his eyes once more. He begun to walk faster, and faster and then finally he started running. This did not help at all, for new barrage of images attacked his mind. He saw Winter, but this time she was just standing there and she looked horrible! Her white hair was mostly gone, and her face was disfigured, and burned. He could see the pink of the flesh, peeking out from the molten skin.

“ _Qrow_ ” she said, her voice hoarse, she raised her arms and to his utter terror one of them was falling off! “ _Qrow!_ ”

He gagged, feeling physically sick. He turned around but Winter’s battered, burned corpse appeared everywhere, calling him, accusing him. He closed his eyes and continued running, he ran through one of the Winters. He felt another wave of nausea hitting him but he swallowed it. Finally Winter’s voice died down, and the image of her disappeared. Qrow stopped, resting his forehead against one of the trees. He was breathing heavily for a long while, trying to calm down. In vain. The only thing that happened was that his fear and despair turned into anger. It was all his fault! He was the bad luck charm! He should have known dammit! He should have known this would happen! This was his semblance after all! How could he have been so blind and naive? How could he for a moment let his guard down like this? His hands balled into fists and he greeted his teeth, before slamming his hand into the tree. Once, twice, thrice. He begun to punch the trunk over and over again, cursing his semblance and himself.  He just wanted to have what others had! To be happy for once! But he should have known better! He was death incarnate! He killed everything he touched! He was cursed and he should have never existed, but by some cruel design he did! For the misery of everyone around! He hit the tree again, this time harder as his thoughts ran to Weiss Schnee, and felt another wave of fury. This poor girl had no one left now! Her father and brother were major dicks to her and her mother was never there! She only had Winter and now Winter was gone! Because of him! Because he was selfish! Yet again he punched the tree, not even noticing that his aura stopped working and that bruises and cuts appeared on his skin and that he probably was going to get then dirty and infected. But even if he did, he could not care less at this moment.

* * *

After few hours of incredibly monotonous journey, Winter finally made it back to Patch. Two days early. Her mission turned out to be even easier than she anticipated. Third year hunters could have done it! She smiled to herself as she wondered what Qrow could have been up to when she was gone. While she _was_ joking when she’d told him not to blow up the house, she still wondered if she was going to find him in the basement, working on some new weapon or an upgrade for an old one. She wondered if he would be surprised to see her this early. Occupied by such thoughts she made it back home. The door wasn’t locked, per usual. Patch was small community and aside from the night-time people rarely did closed their door.

“Qrow?” she called, as she entered “I’m back! The mission was very easy so I finished earlier”

No one answered her. She let out a sigh, as she pulled her coat off. He probably was either in his room, bathroom or his workshop. So that was the place she decided to check first.

“Qrow, dear?” she asked, as she came down the stairs, and peering into the workshop. It was empty. The other two rooms were the same. She looked all over the house and in the backyard but Qrow was nowhere to be seen. It perplexed her a bit-as the door was open-but she pushed it away. Qrow could have just left for a short time to buy snacks, and just didn’t bother to lock the house and take the keys. And since he didn’t know she was coming he wouldn’t leave any notes. She let out a small breath and pulled out her scroll to call him but decided against it mid-way. It would be more fun to have him come in and find her here. Plus it gave her some alone time to relax with tea and book. She very quickly put the plan to work and a few moments later she was sitting on the coach, with tea, chocolate and _First Impressions_ by Jade Austen.

* * *

Winter sighed contently, and put the book away, stretching out before glancing at the clock. It was seven of clock in the evening, has she really gotten that lost in the book? But in her defence it was really engaging and she just loved the premise of it and the setting, with elegant balls and romantic moments! It was one of her favourite things in the world! Especially as the characters of Lilly Bennett and Mr. Clancy did remind her of Qrow and herself in a way, and she just couldn’t help but imagine them in this setting! This thought however made her pause, as she suddenly realises that her husband hasn’t come back yet.  Perplexed and a little concerned she reached for her scroll to call him. She picked his number. It didn’t even last seconds when she heard the distant ring of his scroll. She got up, and indeed found it lying on the bookshelf. The concern she has previously felt, now became much stronger. Qrow could have been forgetful but he always-or almost always- took his scroll when he left the house. Still- she tried to calm herself-maybe this time he forgot because he went to visit Taiyang. Ozpin could always reach him at the Xiao-Long household. Winter wasn’t the one to spy or monitor her husband, she trusted him but this was a strange situation. She quickly dialled Tai’s number

“Heyah” she heard the ever-warm and friendly voice, mare moments later

“Hi” she greeted “Tai, listen I know this is a silly and strange question, but is Qrow with you?”  

“Um, no?” said the blond man “haven’t seen the jackass in two days, is everything alright?”

She let out a sigh

“Most likely, yes” she said “it’s just….I’ve come back home and he wasn’t here and it’s been some time. I mean I’m here for two hours and a half and he’s been gone before that; and the doors aren’t locked and his scroll his here too. He couldn’t have gotten far then, so I thought that maybe he went to visit you”

“No, sorry” replied Tai, now sounding concerned himself. Which did not help her at all

She bit her lip.

“Well, thanks anyway” she said, hugging herself a little “I…I will check around and wait then. Maybe he just went out to a bar…”

She didn’t really believe what she was saying but she wasn’t one to easily give into panic and she tried to rationalise the situation before she went into worse case scenarios.

“Sure” agreed Tai “and when you find him give him a smack from me too for being a jerk and worrying us all”

“I will” she promised, smiling a little at man’s attempt to lighten the mood and further ease her worries “thanks again and bye”

“Bye” he answered, and she switched off, putting her scroll away with a sigh.

* * *

Nothing. She called Ozpin and few more people that she knew Qrow knew, and she checked every room in the house but there was no clue as to what could have happened.  She even phoned the bars she knew he used to go to but nobody has seen him in ages! If she had not been worried before she was for sure worried now. Unable to sit, she decided to go out and just check some places Qrow could have gone to. She couldn’t yet call the police since Qrow was a Huntsman and minimum time for his profession was over 48 hours and they haven’t hit that mark yet. She sighed, as she walked out onto the porch and looked at the sky, hugging herself. It was windy and looked like it was going to rain soon…all the more reasons she should go and look for Qrow now, least she wanted to get drenched. Motivated by such thought she descended the small stairs, when something caught her eye. A crumpled piece of familiar looking paper, was lying on the grass. Curious she picked it up, unfolded, and…felt her heart skip a beat in shock. She quickly scanned the writing, feeling her pulse speed up. _No, no, no_. This wasn’t good! She raised her eyes to the sky again and then towards the woods and her blood ran cold. _Shit_. She acted quickly, spinning around and dashing into the house. She picked up her raincoat, sword, dust supply and a first aid kit, before dashing out of the house and calling Taiyang again.

“Tai?” she said, not giving him a chance to say a word “I need your help and I need it now! Qrow might be in danger! He seems to be under an impression that I’m dead! I think he went into shock and has gone to the woods; he doesn’t have his weapon with him and it’s getting dark! He is bristling with anger and grief and god knows what other negative emotions. And the forest is far too big for me to find him alone…”

“Shit” cursed Tai on the other side, his voice filled with concern and dread “don’t worry I will be there in a sec, should I take first aid kit?”

“I’ve already taken one, but it’d be better if we both have them” she informed him “I’ve just gone out of the house. We will keep in touch and whoever finds him calls the other. We will track each other on scrolls”

“Roger that, see you” he replied. She didn’t even bother to answer, switching off and putting her scroll back to her pocket. Her mind at once went to the letter. She could not understand it, that is she understood very well what it said. It was the standard, template letter send to pretty much every family when a member of the military died. What she didn’t understand was how on Remnant did Qrow get it? Who wrote and printed it and who send it? And how come Ironwood nor anyone else noticed? Someone had to give an official order for it to be written! But she put pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She could ask Ironwood about it all when everything was over. One way or another Qrow got the letter and was somewhere in the woods, maybe injured and in need of medical assistance. Her first priority was to find him and get him back to safety.

* * *

“Qrow?” she called out, her voice weary and strained. She has been here for more than an hour, her calls were drowning in the wind and rain. Her eyes filled with tears. Where was he? She checked her scroll to see if Tai has texed her. She knew very well she would have heard the incoming message but her worry an anxiety told her to look at the screen every five minutes.  She let out a sigh and was about to turn around another way, when she noticed a familiar figure in the distance; propped against a broken tree. Her eyes winded and her heart stopped for a second, before going into 220m\h race.

“QROW!” she cried, dashing towards the man. She was sure she has never ran so fast in her entire life. Was this how Ruby Rose moved with her semblance? She felt a wave of relief wash over her when upon getting closer she discovered that he was alive “Qrow!, Oh thanks goodness I’ve found you!” she exclaimed dropping on her knees before him, scanning him for any serious injuries; and after finding none she pulled him into a hug. He didn’t respond. She let out a breath and pulled away reaching for her scroll

“Tai?” she said, breathlessly “I’ve found him!”

“Thank heavens” there was relief in the blond man’s voice “I will be right there”

He switched off and Winter turned back to Qrow.

“Qrow?” she asked gently, shaking him a little “Qrow?”

He was silent for a while, before letting a strangled sob.

“P-please leave” he said weakly “p-please…don’t torment me like this…go away…please I said I was sorry…I said it so many times…”

At first she was a bit confused but then the realisation hit her. In her relief upon finding him alive and relatively uninjured she has forgotten why he was here in the first place! He was convinced she had died! He must have thought she was a figment of his imagination!

“Qrow” she started, lifting his chin. Her heart broke when she saw his expression. He looked so tried and defeated! “please” she continued “I’m alive, you’re not hallucinating”

She bit her lip when she didn’t get any reaction for him.

“Qrow, listen to me” she said, looking him straight in the eyes, and taking his face in her both hands “I am. Not. Dead” she uttered, each word loud and deliberate “I. am. Not. Dead”

She hoped she could convince him. No, not hoped! She HAD to convince him. She rested her forehead against his, to further close the distance between them.

“I’m not dead” she said with same conviction and same strength as before but a bit lower, to make it more intimate, more meaningful. Silence enveloped them for a moment, and she waited with beating heart for the results. And at long last, very slowly the realisation and conviction appeared in his eyes, quickly joined by happiness and relief. A while later she found herself pulled into one of strongest hugs she has ever experienced.

“You’re here! You’re here! Winter, you’re alive! My God, it’s really you! You’re alive!” he whispered, voice hoarse and cracking.

She smiled a little, bringing her arms around him as well.

“Yes, I am” she said “and everything is gonna be fine, dearest. Everything is gonna be fine”

She hugged him for a while more, before finally pulling away, smiling at him

“Winter! Qrow!” in exact the same moment Tai’s voice reached them and soon enough the man himself appeared by their side “oh, thank god you’re both ok!” he exclaimed, before turning to Qrow and glaring at him “you stupid jerk! Do you even have any conception of what I’ve been through for past two hours? I thought I’d get a heart attack when Winter told me you went out here without your weapon! And Winter? She was in utter panic!”

Qrow said nothing, and looked away. Normally he’d probably argue with Tai but it was clear he was far too exhausted to do so. Noticing that the blond man sighed and his expression softened.

“But I suppose I understand” he said “grief can make you do crazy things, I mean I would know wouldn’t I?” he asked smiling, before coming closer and putting his hand on Qrow’s shoulder, making the other man look up at him “I’m just glad I didn’t have to mourn you as well”

“Well” said Winter “I  think it’s time we all went back home. We’re all getting soaked, and you need to get somewhere warm, Qrow. Your skin is like ice! And we need to do something about your hands” she said, looking down at Qrow’s knuckles, that were covered in cuts and bruises and which she has ignored earlier, as they were not serious. Qrow nodded and with help of her and Tai got off the ground, and not long afterwards they were at the porch of their home. After pushing her husband inside and instructing him to take a shower and change Winter turned to Taiyang.

“Thank you” she said “for everything”

“It’s alright” he waved her off “that’s what friends and family are for” he offered her a smile “but now go back to him. I’m certain that if I found Summer was alive, I’d be eager to spend every next second with her ”

Winter nodded, and with that she returned to the house, parting with him.

* * *

A while later she was sitting on the bed, finishing bandaging Qrow’s knuckles.

“Qrow” she started gently. Now that the danger has passed and they were back at home, her mind has returned to the matter of the letter. She didn’t want to tire Qrow but she simply had to know the answer.

Her husband let out a questioning hum. She took a deep breath, before pulling out the letter and putting it, unfolded on the bed. Qrow shuddered, and even backed away as if the paper was contaminated.

“Who brought that letter to you?” asked Winter, her voice soft and quiet “I know it’s awful of me to bring it up so early; but the earlier I know this, the faster we can get to the bottom of this, and put it to rest”

Qrow let out a sigh

“You’re a devil” he said “but…I suppose you’re right. I…don’t really remember much though. I went into kind of a shock..”

Without thinking much, on an instinct really, she reached out and put her hand over his, entwining their fingers.

“Don’t worry” she said “we will take it one step at a time. Can you tell me if he was young or old, for example?”

“Older” he answered “he was Jimmy’s age, give or take few years” he fell in thought “I think he said he was a Major…Major…something with colour blue…”

Winter mentally went through the names of her colleagues. There were quite a few people with names alluding or meaning blue….

“Cobalt?” she offered. Qrow shook his head

“No, certainly not….it was…Azure” he said “His name was Azure…Azure” he trailed off “Azure T-something….Tiggline? Twinline….Twiggenstein!” he said finally “his name was Azure Twiggenstein”

“Twiggenstein but there are no Majors name-” Winter stopped mid-sentence as a face of middle-aged man with gray hair and small moustache appeared before her eyes, and following words echoed in her mind

“ _Twiggenstein, the name’s Twiggenstein, Miss Schnee. I was on the team with your father. He saved my life”_

This sudden realisation brought forth another one, and Winter swore heavily, anger overtaking her heart. Then again, it explained everything. That old bastard, who called himself her father was rich enough and resourceful enough to pull this kind of thing off, and it was just like him to use good things he’s done for people like this. Her free hand balled into a fist…

“Winter…” she was brought back to reality by Qrow “is everything alright?”

She exhaled, to calm down and sighed

“Yeah” she said “it’s just…I figured all of this out and my…my _father_ …really overstepped it this time” she explained, almost spatting the title 

“Your father…wait” Qrow’s eyes widened with realisation “he is behind all this? He send this guy over here?”

She nodded

“Just to fuck with us” she answered, shaking her head, before looking back at Qrow “but we won’t talk about it today. You need to get under these covers, else you’ll catch a cold and will be dying for next few days” she said, getting onto the bed and motioning at him to join her. Qrow did not need to be told twice, and soon they were lying together, wrapped in each other’s arms. His head on her chest, and her hands, stroking his hair. Qrow has fallen asleep almost immediately, yet another testament to how exhausted he must have been. However for Winter-despite her own tiredness-sleep did not come. She kept thinking about her biological father. Her blood begun boiling again. She knew he disapproved of Qrow but this was just such a low blow! He had used Qrow’s issues with his semblance as a way to damage if not destroy her marriage. Winter didn’t know what Jacques’s true aim was, but she knew for one thing that he would have always won. Qrow could leave out of fear of the possibility of her getting in harm’s way; and her father would triumph because her relationship would have fallen. _I’ve told you this would happen, Winter._ And even if Qrow didn’t leave, because she would come back eventually and convince him that 'what ifs’ are not as strong or important in the face of actual events. Even then the damage would have been done because this event would cost him peace of his mind, would make him relapse! And he’s been doing so well lately! Winter gritted her teeth, she could not forgive her father this dirty trick, and for trying to destroy the happiness she and Qrow have longed and fought for so hard; and for so long. But Winter was woman of action. She never liked sitting idly by and stewing, and letting her anger overtake her. She was going to turn her anger into deeds. She was going to talk to her father once and for all and make it clear that she will not let him meddle like this! Make him understand that she won’t stand on the side and let him! She was not a teenage girl anymore! This resolve-as expected- subsided her anger. She let out a small breath and wrapped her arms around Qrow tighter. She will bring their peace and happiness back again!

* * *

Jacques Schnee was sitting in his study, reading reports and dealing with all sorts of paperwork that came with being a head of Schnee Dust Company; when a bunch of raised voices, mixed with hurried foosteps.

“Mr Schnee is busy m'am” he heard voice of one of his secretaries “m'am!”

The other person did not answer, keeping her tendinitis hidden but not for long as a mare second later the door to the study burst open, and his elder daughter marched in.

“Winter” he said, frown appearing on his face. “what are you doing here?” he demanded in icy tone. Winter did not answer, she did not even flinch at his stare. She came up to his desk and slammed something onto the table. He looked down and saw a mangled piece of paper.  He of course recognised it, and he understood why she was so angry, and why she was doing in SDC head quarters. He did not let it show however.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked again, even more sternly. He hated interruptions, and Winter has not only dared to do so but she dared to storm in and glare at him! Her own father! “I’ve asked-”

“Spare me the show” she cut him off, her voice cold and eyes sharp as a blade “we both know why I’m here _this_ ” she raised the letter to his face, so he could see the news of her death better “I won’t let you try and destroy my marriage.  You are going to keep away from me and my husband, now and forever. If you don’t approve of my choices, disown me. Announce to the public of Remnant that I’m not your daughter anymore; go to your cronies, go to tv and bemoan on all those stupid programs how much of a slut your daughter is. You are free to do so. And you will leave me and my husband alone” she paused, leaning in and looked him straight in the eye. He could not help but flinch and back away ad the cold, icy fury in those orbs. He has never, ever seen his daughter nor anyone really look at him like this. 

He searched for a while for some kind of weakness, for something he could use, for that little girl desperate for his approval; for the young woman that still was part of the Schnee manor. But he could not find her. There was only cold hate and promise of doom. This was a woman whose hand wasn’t going to flinch when raised against him. This was a woman for whom his opinion didn’t really matter anymore. He realised she only came here to defeat another threat. Like she would if it was a creature of Grimm attacking her house. He realised that he really has lost control over Winter, and what was more disturbing that thought did not anger him…it scared him. Winter scared him.

“Do we understand each other?” she asked. He could not help but nod

“Good” she said “and I expect it to stay that way. And now excuse me, but I have  family and home to return to”

With that she spun around on her heel and walked away shutting the door behind her and causing the picture to fall, leaving Jacques in silence.

 

* * *

**I really do hope that people enjoyed it.. I hope it was…decent/ok.**

**as for Jade Austen. Well there is Spruce Willis who is a action film star in this universe so why not? First Impressions was the original working title for Pride and Prejudice and...well Qrow and Winter remind me of it. If you watch their fight and the episode closely...they had not know each other well before. Sure, they are no strangers but it's not intimate or personal. It looks like they know each other professionally and only have the impressions they show to the public. which was the thing with Darcy and Lizzy.  
**

**Twiggenstein is pretty obvious for a meaning. I kind of went with the Schnees and Klein vibe of German names here...**


End file.
